


Carbonaria

by m1573



Series: Cam AU [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Comic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1573/pseuds/m1573
Summary: Dib befriends his neurotic neighbor, a climate change blogger.
Series: Cam AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983406
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Carbonaria

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
